Hope for the future
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: NarutoxAnko. The 4th Shinobi War is over, the world is right once more and... Anko Mitarashi is in labor? IMPORTANT NOTE! This little fluff piece is just something to hopefully tide over people for a little bit waiting for some of my other stories new chapters.


Anko Mitarashi-Uzumaki was many things to many different people. Former apprentice to Orochimaru. Second in command of Konohas TI division. Object of lust for the absurdly skimpy outfits she wears though no one but her husband touched her for fear of her wrath. Friend to some, comrade to many. None of those were what she was focused on though. "Push Anko!"

"I am you pink haired bitch!" Anko screamed at the medic. Beside her a blonde haired winced a little at the death grip on his hand. "You did this to my you blonde bastard! I am so killing you after this is over!"

"Breathe Anko-chan" the blonde tried to soothe the in pain kunoichi. All he got for his efforts was a tighter death grip on his hand and a near audible grinding of bones. "Come on Anko, our daughter is almost here. Be strong and give us another push." The blonde man got hit this time and groaned as it sent him flying into the wall.

"YOU WANT TO SWITCH PLACES AND PUSH A BABY OUT YOUR ASSHOLE NARUTO?!" The venomous look shut the blonde as Anko let out a pained sound a moment later before another one pierced the air. It wasn't a scream of pain from Anko or a curse directed at Naruto. It was a scream but it was the first wailing scream of a newborn. "I-Is that her? Is that my baby girl?" she asked tired beyond all measures.

The pink haired medic smiled a little cutting the cord and cleansing the blood from the childs body before wrapping her in a pink blanket. "Yes it is and shes beautiful Anko, Naruto. Congratulations" she said gently placing the bundle in Ankos arms.

Anko looked down to her daughter and smiled softly looking at her. Thin tufts of purple hair with hints of red lay atop her head, hints of sharp snake like facial features could be seen and the clearest crystal blue eyes in world peered back at her mother for the first time as she continued to cry. "Hush my darling, moma has you safe and warm" the kunoichi cooed softly as she rubbed her nose lovingly against the infants.

"Shes just as beautiful as her mother." Naruto smiled gently watching the woman he loved, crazy psycho that she was but HIS crazy psycho, cradle their first born child to her chest. He found it a little humorous hints of his mother showed through with what seemed to be red highlights but chalked it up to chance, recessive genes and all that junk he never paid attention to in science class. Approaching the bed he sat beside his wife and pulled the blanket toward him a little to get a better look at the little girl. Her features were angular and sharp, her mothers features, with just enough softness to tell him that she was going to be a real heartbreaker someday.

"She has her fathers heart stealing eyes" Anko said laughing quietly. "You want to hold our daughter?" Without giving Naruto a chance to answer she carefully slid the infant into his arms and watched him close the distance between their faces. Two sets of crystal blue eyes met and the crying quieted for a moment as he cooed softly.

"Hush my hebi-hime" Naruto said quietly, his voice nearly a whisper. "Kaa-san and tou-san are right here. We won't ever let anything hurt you. We'll protect you from the darkness in the world. Your mom and I didn't have it easy growing up but I promise you like I promised her" he paused as one eye glanced to Anko as he smiled softly "I'll do everything to make you smile, hear you laugh, make sure you're safe and know you are loved more than you can ever fully understand. Tou-san promises you this or Kami strike me down."

Anko smiled a little remembering when he made the same promise when they started dating. "You're too sweet you baka" she said through a yawn as she nestled against Narutos side as she wrapped an arm around her husband. Resting her head against his shoulder she peered down at sleeping bundle in the blondes arms. "So you have a new hebi-hime huh?"

"Of course. Every king has his queen" Naruto lightly nudged his shoulder Anko rested her head against "and when the time is right they have children. We have the most beautiful princess in the world right here and I have a beatiful psycho dango crazy queen to call my own" he said with a half grin. It was incredibly dorky and cheesy but he knew that was one of the things Anko just loved about him. Even at his age and all the things they'd been through he still had a sense of childish humor charm that didn't go away with all the darkness they went through.

Anko blushed ever so slightly but felt her heart clench with love for the blonde. "That was really cheesy you idiot" she chuckled as she closed her eyes. Sleep was calling to her but didn't want to fall asleep just yet. She wanted to spend a little more time with her husband and their newborn child. "What are we going to name her?" she asked snuggling into him comfortably after taking their daughter back into her arms.

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he lovingly watched Anko dote over their child. She had been so worried throughout the course of her pregnancy she would be a horrible mom and that she wasn't mother material but looking at her now doting on their daughter he was reassured that he was right, that she was ready to be a mom and a good one at that. "I like the idea of Hope or Faith" he said quietly as he brushed strands of Ankos sweat beaded hair from her face.

"Why do you like those?"

"Because I want to hope and put some faith into the idea that the world we raise our daughter our in is a much better one than the bleakness of our childhoods. Because I want to believe all the sacrifices we made to end the Fourth Shinobi War meant something in the end and the world is a better place for it. Because I want to believe that our daughter will have our strength of conviction to do whats right and the gentleness heart to stand up for those who can't do it by themselves" Naruto said resting his cheek atop Ankos head.

Ankos gaze lingered on the sleeping infant in her arms as her lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. He had so sucintly put into words the same sentiment she had for not only their daughter but all the children born after the war. She didn't want to see kids barely into their teens sent to war again. She didn't want to tell parents that their kid wasn't coming home alive again. She didn't want to be the one to torch a fallen kids dead body in the field and return to their parents ashes and a headband anymore. "Hope. Hope Mitarashi-Uzumaki" she said as she looked up to meet her husband, her rich brown eyes meeting piercing crystal blue.

"Shes going to be a heartbreaker like her mother" Naruto teased softly, his eyes filled with nothing but warmth and love for Anko their daughter. For a moment the world seemed to fade leaving the small family alone all by themselves.

"Yeah she is and its going to be those beautiful big blue eyes she got from you thats going to be the main cause" Anko teased back letting her eyes close. She could fall asleep content now. Their daughter was sleeping peacefully in her arms, she herself was snuggled up happily in the arms of the man she loved with their child dreaming peacefully and their daughter had a name. Not just a name but a name with something real attached to it, a dream she knew their daughter would be able to fulfill- to prove the world was a better place now then it had been for them.

"I love you Anko." Naruto pressed his lips to the sleeping womans temple as her chest rose and fell evenly. Letting his wife rest he carefully lifted their sleeping daughter and handed her to Sakura as she entered the room knowing the medic wanted to bring her to the nursery to do the paperwork for her birth certificate. "Shes just fallen asleep so be careful not to wake her up" he said.

"Don't worry about that baka" Sakura laughed quietly cradling the infant in her arms. "Whats her name Naruto?"

For a second the blonde didn't answer as he laughed silently glancing between his two sleeping women. Even minutes old Hope had the same cute nose twitch as she slept that her mother had. "Her name is Hope, Hope Mitarashi-Uzumaki" he said as she leaned over and kissed his daughters sleeping head gently. "Sweet dreams my hebi-hime." He turned slightly toward and glanced toward his old team mste with a soft smile etched onto his lips. "Be careful with my little princess, you have one of the most important things in my world in your hands."

"You know I'll kill to protect my Goddaughter you idiot" Sakura said trying to look hurt but laughed a little craddling the newborn closer to her chest.

"Exactly why Anko and I picked you to be her Godmother" Naruto said shaking his head a little. "You'll protect her as fiercely as we will. Do what you got to for her birth certificate. I think a nap with my wife is overdue." Climbing into the bed he curled up behind Anko and watched Sakura leave toward the nursery a few rooms down. "We made the world a better place Anko. Not just for our daughter but for everyone. If nothing else we made it safe for kids to be kids and not have to be child soldiers." His eyes closed as he buried his face in the sleeping womans hair as he held her close with a content look crossing his face and her scent, a mix of blood sake and honey, lulling him into a relaxed light slumber for the first time in a long time.


End file.
